


Chance

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-21
Updated: 2016-03-21
Packaged: 2018-05-29 00:14:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 27
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6351187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Chance

Clint is a believer n second chances.  
He knows everyone,   
Is capable of redemption.   
That everyone deserves the benefit of the doubt.  
Every one deserves a chance.


End file.
